burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Burnout Paradise Facts
* Whilst the host is choosing the challenge, a ticker will appear at the bottom of the screen (scrolling test) and it will tell you which challenge the host is choosing. * Watt St. has most parked cars. Can you score a 100 Near Miss Chain? * Boost wheelies are uncontrollable but useful to squash a rival ahead of you (aka Vertical Takedown), especially in Vertical Takedown challenges. * Hot Rods, Citizen, and PCPD Special are almost impossible to Driveaway. * PCPD Special is the only vehicle that doesn't Barrel Roll well. * Vegas Carnivale can sometimes Barrel Roll 3-4 times in the Quarry. * Paradise Keys is named from one of the cities in Burnout Revenge, which is Sunshine Keys. * Hot Rod Coupe or Tribal Special is one of the fastest cars in Paradise City, but also one of the slowest Reverse Driving car in Paradise City. * When u look closely at the map, you can see the Exclamation Point in Silver Lake at the north and south of the dam, and the Question Mark at the River in Downtown. * Drifting in circles could be a good idea for Drift challenges but it may be slow and the drift counter will increase slower than drifting around corners. * The first 4 updates are chronologically alphabetical: A=Astaire, B=Bogart, C=Cagney, D=Davis. You can add as many facts as you want but not the old news. Comments *@ First fact - I wish people would pay attention to this more often. (meaning always) *@ Watt Street - I've already done this, and have been doing almost every time I help out a challenge room. :) *@ PCPD Special fact - That is technically untrue. *@ Paradise Keys - I thought there was a Burnout 1 or 2 track that was called Paradise Keys. (I've only been around since Burnout 3) *@ Hot Rod Reversal - I thought the Olympus/Olympus Governor would be one of the slowest vehicles in reverse. *@ Paradise Map - Can this really be called a fact? A little on top *The Rai-jin Turbo is the fastest vehicle in reverse *The Hunter Vegas is the fastest accelerating car in the "Paradise Cars" category. *When the left and right trigger is held while driving the Rai-Jin Turbo, it's steering in reversed and can not be held by the brakes. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 12:54, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Um...... *The Rai-Jin has the most powerful engine in the game since when you try to do a Burnout it just goes instead of staying still. *The Vegas has been pasted by many for fastest accelerating car in PC. The XHR, ASR, GT Nighthawk, & Super Turbo all beat it. * The ASR can do 300MPH downhill & can survive a crash at that speed (some times) [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 18:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Moot *I knew about the ticker pretty much from the get-go. Also note that when the Host is selecting a Challenge, you can see a checkmark on the ones you've done. FACT! *I think it's more accurate to say that Watt Street has the most parked cars for the length of the street, as I can think of one or two streets with more cars, but they're more spaced apart and the like. *Never knew about the Boost Wheelie one, genuine fact! *Citizen not being able to Driveaway? Weird. *I can say that other cars are also terrible at rolling, such as the Inferno Van, 4x4 and of course the Olympus. *If you haven't notice almost every region is named after a track from a previous game. Motor City and White Mountain are also from Revenge, Silver Lake and Waterfront are two examples from 3, but most of the names are from Point of Impact. From Big Surf to Palm Bay, Crystal Summit to Heartbreak Hills. The town Sunset Valley Town is named after a track, and I-88 references the Interstate 88 track. *I'm sure the update names were of course very intentional. KBABZ 21:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Some corrected facts * DJ Atomika (spelled with a K) did a better job as DJ Stryker on B3 * v1.6 wasn't bad but it would of been better if the game started off like that * Only people who don't know how to drive the Olympus thinks it fails * This site does rule XD * idk never saw your profile pic * Takedown 4x4 does kick ass in Road Rage but the Governor kicks harder * Well CG couldn't think of a way to make Crash Mode work with an Open City environment * Showtime is something new & should return in the next B6 along side Crash Mode * Yes it is besides the Party Pack <_< * Huh I didn't know that, so that's why Revenge had no DJ * You can also Natas Spin your car ;) * Wait Platinum is not over-rated you just have to do a little paint work on it to make it look cool 8) * I never had sugar puffs Yours truely, Evil Burner [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] :'Those are mostly opinions you two. :P Babadingldoo 06:36, 27 July 2009 (UTC)